kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica Richens
Jessica Richens (born on November 15, 1995) is a female dancer who previously trained with Dance Precisions, Orange County Performing Arts Academy, Murrieta Dance Project, and Mather Dance Company, all of which are located in California. Jessica's younger sister Rachel Richens danced and competed with her at all of those locations. Jessica was also a dancer on So You Think You Can Dance. Dances My New Philosophy - 2005 * 2nd overall competitive 9-12 solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Long Beach, California Hot Note - 2006 * 3rd overall junior american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in San Diego, California * 7th overall competitive 9-12 solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Long Beach, California I Can't Do It Alone - 2007 * 2nd overall junior american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Upland, California * 2nd overall junior american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Reflections - 2007 * 1st overall mini high score solo - NYCDA in Los Angeles, California unknown title - lyrical - 2008 * 1st overall junior advanced solo, 1st overall 12 & under advanced lyrical solo - StarSystems Dance Competition Nationals in Orange County, California Dream On - 2008 * entered in title competition - Starpower Talent Competition in Lakewood, California Silence - 2008 * 3rd overall competitive 12-14 solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Lakewood, California Crazy - 2009 * entered in title competition - KAR in Ontario, California * 1st overall teen american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California * 1st overall teen american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge Nationals in Palm Springs, California * 1st overall teen diamond solo - Showbiz Talent Competition in Anaheim, California * 2nd overall teen solo - Showbiz Talent Competition in Riverside, California You Say - 2009 * 1st overall competitive 12-14 solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Lakewood, California * 2nd overall intermediate 12-14 solo - KAR in Ontario, California Nicest Things - lyrical - 2010 * 1st overall teen solo - Showbiz Talent Competition in Riverside, California * 2nd overall teen american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California * 2nd overall competitive 12-14 solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Lakewood, California Cyclone - 2011 * 1st overall senior american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California 1+1 - 2012 * 4th overall senior american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California * 4th overall senior american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Bloom - 2013 * unknown scoring - Countdown Dance Competition in Fallbrook, California * 1st overall senior american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Man's World - 2013 * unknown scoring - Countdown Dance Competition in Fallbrook, California When I Was Your Woman - 2013 * unknown scoring - Countdown Dance Competition in Fallbrook, California Duets Somewhere - unknown genre (with Rachel Richens) - 2007 * 1st overall high score mini duet/trio - NYCDA in Los Angeles, California Dance Titles *Regional NYCDA Mini Outstanding Dancer 2007 *Regional Teen Miss Dance KAR 2009 *Regional Teen Miss Showbiz 2009 *Regional Teen Miss Starpower 2009 *Regional Teen Miss Showbiz 2010 *Regional Teen Miss Starpower 2010 *Regional WCDE Elite Teen Dancer 2011 *National Senior Hall of Fame champion 2013 * External Links *Official Site (1) *Official Site (2) *Facebook (1) *Facebook (2) *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:MDC dancers Category:MDP dancers Category:Richens Sisters